Fallout Equestria: PROJECT ORION
FO:E Project Orion is a story being written by Insegui and follows Eclipse, a griffon on a mission to recreate his old group of Talons, but in a less sinister way than how they used to be. He is followed by his faithful friend, Valentine, also a griffon, Bandit, a changling, Jax, a batpony and Anya, an unicorn. All of them play a role in a story far bigger than their own little desires. Read as they get swept up in a plot so large it could change the fate of Equestria forever. Or maybe just blow some shit up. The book is in progress and I will be uploading th e first two chapters to fimfiction and or Google docs once I am done the second chapter. ''-Insegui'' EDITOR NEEDED! I can edit, but I doubt I will do the greatest job. If you want to apply for editor just send me an e-mail at inseguiandfriends@Gmail.com (my gaming account used by me and some friends.) and I'll get back to you pronto. Cheers! -Insegui Fallout Equestria: Project Orion will include a couple other books in its canon, including Murky Number Seven, Project Horizons, and maybe Outlaw. I don't own any of these books, please support the official release, blah blah blah all that stuff. Just wanted to give credit! My book is meant to be a hobby and so I will only be writing if I feel like it or if I feel the creative juices flowing, which is rare these days. If I get enough attention I might start to write more periodically and put a schedule in place. So please, if you do enjoy it (when I actually publish the first chapters) tell your friends. If you don't like it or have a problem with something, please tell me as well. Feedback is always nice no matter how mean it is. Crimson Talon Company * '''Eclipse '''is the leader of the group, as well as Jax's wingpony. wing griffon? Whatever. Eclipse is strong, fierce and if you touch his guns... well he'll give you a VERY close look of them. And they're bullets. He is known around Pranceton for his wings which are adnormally large and fitted with razor sharp metal...thingies. Often called Eclipse Razor Feathers and sometimes Sharp Edge. Eclipse has a problem with Mint-als and cant seem to get enough. Razor also has a unique sword called Umbra, used by Gilda herself back in the Great War when she led the Talons. Umbra has a magical Red Glow that matches his eye. At least his real eye. He has a robotic one from his old stable days. Giving all the functions of a Pipbuck with a specialized HUD it comes in handy often on his journeys. * '''Anya '''is the medical pony often saying: "friends I heal, as long as they're not whiny. Enemies? They can have a taste o' this!" bringing her big turret out. she loves showing off her guns and isn't afraid to use em. Anya is the medic in the group but if you make her choose between you dying and a memory orb... better find another doctor. She is skilled in memory magic, often using it to fool other ponies into forgetting something crucial. * '''Valentine '''is known to be caring and- HAHA gotcha! Valentine is an all out badass. Wielding two shotguns, Justice and Vigilance, she kicks some serious ass. No matter how badass she is, she still needs a constant supply of dye to dye her feather tips or the area around her eyes. Valentine loves to cook though and is pretty good at it too, making her probobly the most important member of the group. Because food is tasty and Bandit and Eclipse eat like horses. get it? horses-ponies? ah screw you. * '''Jax '''is very open and loves to screw around, but when it comes to killing hes quick, Efficient and silent. Jax also speaks in a braytish accent, coming from the Braytish Empire, known for changlings and unicorns coexisting. Jax loves flying and will often sulk when he has to stay on the ground. If he could fly forever he probably would. Until he would run out of booze. Or the booze running him into the ground. Either way, booze and running! * '''Bandit '''is carefree and doesn't seem to care about any effects her partying might have. She and Jax can be seen being...intimate together often, only if its just for her pleasure. Being a changling gives her some great advantages like being able to blend in flawlessly and is one of the rare alicorn changeling having both a horn and wings, but due to abuse from her past her wings cannot lift her off the ground. * '''Zvenia '''is a zebra who taught Eclipse how to fight with the way of the zebra, teaching him how to stand only on his hind legs and never having to walk like a pony anymore. Zvenia doesn't travel with Eclipse and his friends but still plays an important role. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories